An organization may view metrics related to a project. These metrics provide a snapshot of the current status of the project. However, looking at the metric (i.e., the snapshot of the project) alone fails to provide an overall picture of the well-being of the project. Furthermore, when dealing with multiple projects, analyzing the metric for each project becomes time consuming.
In addition, members of the organization may communicate messages regarding the project to other members over traditional methods of communication, such as electronic mail. Members that are not part of that communication may never receive the message communicated regarding the project. Furthermore, because the messages are not cataloged with the specific project, other members may not be able to easily access and respond to the messages.